


Tuesdays at the Shurley Memorial

by pantlesshero



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, M/M, dean is a dog, it's so fluffy I'm gonna die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantlesshero/pseuds/pantlesshero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is a doctor at a children’s hospital. Sam has a dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuesdays at the Shurley Memorial

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how hospitals work. or dogs. or children. this is just shameless fluff.  
> it's also dedicated to the lovely ryan, who's all that is good in the world.

Every Tuesday, Dr. Gabriel Novak would start his shift early.  
As usual, he's stuff the pockets of his white coat with lollipops and other candy, treats for the children he worked with everyday, who needed some pleasant distractions every now and then.

He'd walk down the corridors, say hello to the nurses, check up on his patients and, during his break, listen to Anna's latest love-life adventures.   
The difference to every other day he spent at the Shurley Memorial Children's Hospital, was that Gabriel would make sure all of his kids were ready by 2pm, fed and cleaned up and seated in the station's common room.

Because every Tuesday, they had group therapy sessions with a “special guest“, as Gabriel liked to announce him to the group. Despite some of their eyerolls.  
Whenever Luke and Michael, two of the more hopeful cases in terms of sickness, but not in terms of character, there would be bloody murder, but it was rather simple to shut them up by threatening to send them to their respective rooms.

Everybody loved the weekly visits of Sam Winchester and his German shepherd, Dean. And by everybody, Gabriel did mean everybody, without a single exception.  
Although the idea to get the kids a furry companion wasn't initially the hospital's, the day Sam walked in with his dog, and Jo, a little blonde girl whose mother was a Winchester family friend, let him curl up with her on her hospital bed, had settled it for Gabriel.

It hadn't been hard to convince head nurse Anna, and their bosses had been equally open to the idea of a therapy dog visiting the children.  
So, now, every Tuesday, Sam would come in at 2pm, cutting his day at the law firm he worked at short, and let the children play with Dean for a while.  
The dog was huge, but peaceful and gentle, so the two adults didn't worry about any of the patients as they sat on the side.  
Sam watched them with a soft smile, and well, Gabriel would watch Sam.

Hey, he cared about the kids all day and night, he was allowed a little indulgence.   
Today, Sam caught him staring, though. Lifting an eyebrow at the shorter man, Gabriel pulled a cherry lollipop out of his pocket, and grinned.   
“Treat for my favourite moose?“

Ever since Gabriel had heard Jo call Sam that, the name had stuck, and Sam barely rolled his eyes at the comment.  
“Smooth as always, Gabriel.“  
He took the candy nevertheless, and Gabriel winked at him before his eyes darted back to the middle of the room for a quick reassurance that everybody was fine.  
“You love it, big boy.“

Between appointments with concerned parents, their children, nurses and the often depressing routine you'd get into when you were treating young, unfortunate cancer patients, these afternoons had become Gabriel's favourite part of the week. As much as everybody at the hospital understood the “hardship of their work“, Gabriel had never been able to form many bonds with his coworkers. The hospital's psychologist had tried more than once to convince him to get past his “obvious issues with intimacy and commitment, rooting in his constant confrontation with death“, but Gabriel didn't like to listen to him.   
For a while, he'd tried to stay as distant as possible, but now he knew that all he'd been missing was the gentle giant with the floppy brown hair sitting next to him.  
Speaking of which - he'd just gotten up to sit with the little group crowded around Dean.

The small humans willingly made room for him, and Gabriel chuckled at the way Sam tried not to take up too much space - completely hopeless. With a fond look on his face (that nobody saw and that he'd deny if anybody brought it up), the doctor watched them as Sam told Dean to sit and let Michael sit on his back, while Luke leant against Sam. Sometimes it was as if they had accepted Sam as a second pet instead of a person, but the tall man didn't seem to mind.  
As Jo scrambled over to sit on Sam's other side and whisper something into his ear, she shot Gabriel a grin, accompanied by a mischievous glint in her eyes that made the doctor frown. 

Sam turned around just a bit, brows raised and the hint of a smile on his lips, before he turned back to give his undivided attention to the patients.  
The hours went by too quickly, as they always did, but the kids were tired and didn't protest much when they brought them back to their rooms, nurses coming in to bring dinner and check their constitution. 

As usual, Sam lingered, saying goodbye to Jo and clipping Dean's leash on his dogtag.   
This time, though, as Gabriel was about to say goodbye, Sam grinned and bit his lip, almost nervously.  
“So, I've been talking to Anna...“

Gabriel's eyebrows shot up, a smirk on his face.  
“Have you? Don't listen to her, everything she says is a lie.“  
“Oh well, that's a pity.“  
Sam sighed dramatically, straining Gabriel's attention span.  
“How so?“

“You know, she told me you'd been coming in early every Tuesday, and I thought if that was true, it wouldn't matter if you were a little late tomorrow.“  
A warm buzz of anticipation welled up inside Gabriel, and he couldn't keep his lips from twitching as much as he wanted to keep a straight face.  
“And why would I be late, Sammy?“

Instead of gracing him with a reply, though, the Winchester just huffed out an annoyed breath at the nickname, and grabbed the doctor's coat with his big hand (god, how often Gabriel thought about those hands) and pulled him closer, kissing the smirk right off the shorter man's face.  
After a few moments of complete bliss, and chaste nibbles, and distinctly ignored catcalls from a certain redhead, they parted lips, Gabriel's irises a golden ring around his blown pupils.  
“I'll leave that up to your imagination and creativity, Doctor.“

Gabriel did come in late the next day. But only a few minutes.  
Nobody was mad at him, anyway. And if they were, he did know bribery like nobody else.


End file.
